


The Results of the Theft

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu steals Izumo’s cookies and has to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Results of the Theft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiterie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiterie).



** The Results of the Theft **

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Kotetsu steals Izumo’s cookies and has to deal with the consequences. Written for Kiterie_

 _Author’s Note: Possible out-of-characterness, a general lack of plot, and silliness_

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 26 October 2007_

 _Rating: K+_

Kotetsu knew how much Izumo loved his chocolate mint cookies, so he made sure to only steal half of them out of Izumo’s lunchbox on Monday. This, of course, led to Izumo furiously chasing Kotetsu around the entire Hokage Tower—inside and out—howling about what he’d do to the bandaged face ninja when he caught him.

Kotetsu—in an act of self-preservation—lost his shirt and sandals somewhere around the third or fourth pass. Women whistled at him while the men laughed at his plight, the former always enraging Izumo more.

Izumo caught Kotetsu somewhere around the tenth pass. He pinned Kotetsu to the wall and snarled.

Kotetsu—sweaty and still running on adrenaline—smiled as innocently as he could while panting. Then he tilted his head back as far as he could.

It didn’t fail. Izumo fought the temptation for a moment, but he could never resist Kotetsu’s throat for long. He had no hope, particularly since Kotetsu was already sweaty and hot and more than willing to turn their energy towards something else.

Kotetsu groaned deeply when Izumo brought his hands into play, running them up and down Kotetsu’s bared back. He spun them both around and they stumbled around until Kotetsu’s butt hit something sturdy and horizontal and then Izumo forced him back on it.

He had Izumo’s vest and bandana off and working off both of their pants when a loud shriek interrupted them.

“Hokage-sama! They’re doing it on your desk _again_!”

Tsunade—cross and embarrassed to hear that her two personal attendants making out on her desk—threatened to dock their pay and shook the floor with her shouts. She ordered them to get dressed and to _knock it off_! before stomping off in the general direction of the nearest pub, muttering something about burning the image out of her brain.

Kotetsu smirked as they straightened up. He loved their lunch time tradition.

_x Fin x_

**Author's Note:**

> Old and reposting.


End file.
